


Masochist's Dream

by raging_stor



Series: Asmo Gets Around [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Caning, Dom Asmodeus, Flogging, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Mammon, Nipple Clamps, Sadism, Sub Mammon, Wax Play, gagging, mentions of knife play, minor blood play, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_stor/pseuds/raging_stor
Summary: Asmo always wondered if Mammon is really as much of a masochist as Lucifer says he is. One way to find out.
Relationships: Mammon/Asmodeus
Series: Asmo Gets Around [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585093
Comments: 22
Kudos: 225





	Masochist's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is lacking in sexy times compared to the others. I loved the idea of Mammon getting off from the pain alone, and since I'm the author I can do whatever I want! Leave a comment if you liked it!

Asmodeus had always wondered if Mammon truly was a masochist, or if Lucifer just made it up to piss him off, which seemed just as likely. Every time Asmo tried to ask him though, Mammon would just storm off angrily muttering about Lucifer. 

Eventually Asmo decided he just had to be more direct in his inquiry. He figured that if he continued to just ask, Mammon might think he was asking to tease him. He wondered if it wouldn’t be better instead to offer to him. Mammon wasn’t really known for his impulse control, so if faced with the possibility of fulfilling a fantasy, Asmo figured he’d probably go for it. 

Of course, Asmo loved nothing more than learning someone’s hidden fantasy and making it a reality, living up to his reputation as the avatar of lust. There was nearly nothing, sexually, that he wasn’t willing to do to please his partner, and he knew this made him very desirable lover. Now, he had his eyes set on Mammon and was eager to do whatever the avatar of greed wanted to please him.

All this led to Asmo following Mammon back to his room after movie night. As Mammon unlocked his door he turned and looked at Asmo.

“Need something?” He asked as he opened the door. Asmo smiled his sexy smile and crossed his arms.

“Need? Nah, just noticed how hot and bothered you seemed during that movie. The whipping scene. I thought you might need help relieving some tension!” Mammon turned bright red and glared at Asmo.

“What the hell are you talking about?! I wasn’t hot and bothered… or anything…” he looked down nervously. He always had been a terrible liar. Asmo laughed.

“Aw I’m not here to judge you Mammon. Just thought you might like to be chained up and whipped like that… or maybe you wanted to be the one doing the whipping!”

“No, definitely being whipped… I mean, no! I don’t know what you’re talking about and I’m certainly not a masochist so stop saying that I am because I’m definitely not!” he insisted angrily. Asmo chuckled and closed in on Mammon, slowly backing him into his room. 

“You’re sounding pretty defensive. Aw dang, maybe you’re really not a masochist. I suppose I’ll just go, and take care of myself.” He gestured to his crotch, where there was already a bulge starting to form in his pants. 

“No! Stay! I guess… if you’re really that desperate to whip someone I can help you out! I’m nice like that!” Asmo smirked. Mammon was so easy to play, and Asmo knew just how to do it.

“Really? Wow, thanks Mammon,” he purred. “I’ll be nice and gentle though, for you…”

“Ha! You don’t have to be gentle, I can take however much pain you deal out! Not that I like it or anything, I’m doing this to be nice, you hear?” 

“Mm how generous of you. Not sure why everyone says you’re greedy.” Asmo chuckled, proud of the way he had Mammon wrapped around his finger even if the avatar of greed was a complete idiot. “Don’t suppose you have any tools?” Mammon nodded and closed the door behind them, then opened the bottom drawer of his dresser where none of his many toys were even close to hidden. Wow, clever hiding spot, Asmo thought.

He walked over and looked over Mammon’s shoulder at the drawer, licking his lips as he gazed at what he saw there. It seemed Mammon really was a pretty hardcore masochist. Mammon pulled out a coil of rough looking rope and handed it to Asmo.

“Feel free to use anything else in that drawer, I can handle any of it!” Asmo considered asking why he had all this stuff if he wasn’t a masochist, but decided not to press his luck. 

“Alright. Should I tie you to the bed then? Or is that too standard? Let’s see…” He chuckled as Mammon pulled a pile of clothes off of a hook high up on the wall and threw them aside. “Ah, even better. Strip down and stand against the wall facing me.” He commanded, holding the rope in his hand. Mammon flushed again but obediently pulled his shirt off, letting Asmo get a good look at his toned body.

“Remember I’m doing this for you!” Mammon reminded Asmo as he slid down his pants and kicked them aside. Asmo laughed and approached Mammon, sliding his underwear down his hips.

“Of course. It’s very kind of you.” He licked his lips as he dragged down Mammon’s underwear and saw his cock hanging down, starting to stir. Mammon was pretty well endowed, and Asmo thought he might like to have that in him at some point. But now was about satisfying Mammon. Asmo stood up straight again, raking his eyes over Mammon’s naked body. 

Mammon backed up to the wall , spread his legs a bit, and put his arms up. The hook was a few inches above his hands. Asmo smiled and followed him, tying the rope securely first to the hook then just a bit too tightly around his wrists. When he stepped back he shuddered, seeing the way the rope rubbed against Mammon’s wrists. He was sure to have pretty bad rope burn there later. 

“Oh, that’s perfect…” Asmo purred, and pressed the heel of his palm against his own growing bulge as he walked back over to the drawer and knelt down to look through his options. He started by grabbing several items he thought would look pretty on Mammon then walked back over to him. First he pulled a blindfold over his eyes, securing it behind his head. Next a ballgag which he forced into his mouth and fastened behind his neck. “Knock three times on the wall to safeword,” He murmured. 

His next item was a pair of nipple clamps connected by a chain. He opened one and positioned it then allowed it snap shut on Mammon’s nipple, relishing the gasp of pain that escaped the other demon. He attached the other the same way then gave the connecting chain a tug. Mammon cried out around the gag and Asmo watched the older demon’s cock stirring to life. 

“Like that Mammon? I have one more thing for you to wear…” he grabbed the base of Mammon’s cock in his hand and slid on a tight cock ring. Mammon whimpered in frustration, but Asmo knew that he wouldn’t have the thing if he didn’t enjoy using it. Plus, he could always safeword. Asmo returned to the drawer to find some other toys to play with, grinning wildly as he sat down and started pulling out toys.

He chuckled as he pulled out a flogger with at least 20 braided cords, each with a painful looking metal disk at the end. He also grabbed a red cane, licking his lips. His eyes widened as he pulled out a knife that looked exceptionally sharp. 

“Really Mammon? A knife, huh? Pretty extreme. Want me to use it on you?” Mammon paused for a moment, then shook his head. Asmo laughed. “Not today on the knife then. Let me know if you ever want it. I’ll be happy to give you anything you like.” He returned the knife to the drawer and grabbed a white candle and lighter. Then he took his chosen toys back over to Mammon and licked his lips. 

He hummed as he tried to decide what to do, and ultimately decided to start simple. He placed his hands on Mammon’s shoulders before raking his fingernails hard down the masochist’s chest. His hands caught briefly on the chain connecting his nipple clamps. Mammon’s back arched and he moaned loudly, his cock twitching again. Asmo smiled. 

“You really do love this, huh?” He teasingly dragged a nail over the length of Mammon’s cock, drawing a fearful whimper from him. Asmo wasn’t cruel though, and it would be a shame to damage suck a beautiful dick, so he pulled his hand away then roughly grabbed a fistful of white hair. He yanked Mammon’s head to the side roughly and bit down hard on the side of his neck, before licking over the spot happily.

Mammon mewled in pleasure as Asmo continued to assault his neck and shoulders with rough bites. When Asmo pulled back and looked down, he saw that Mammon was completely hard. Perfect. He raked his nails down his chest again then stepped back and admired the welts starting to form down his chest, and the way his hard cock curved upward, leaking precum already just from Asmo’s painful attentions.

“I have something I think you’ll love Mammon.” he purred, picking up the candle and lighting the end. He had to wait a minute for the candle to begin to drip, and as he did Mammon trembled in fearful anticipation. Once Asmo was satisfied that the candle was ready he brought it over and hovered it over Mammon’s shoulder. A large glob of searing hot wax fell from the candle and onto the front of his shoulder, dripping down.

Mammon screamed around the gag, his body writhing as more wax began to fall across his body. When Asmo pulled his head to the side by his hair again then let wax drip onto his cheek, Mammon moaned loudly. Finally Asmo pulled the candle away, then decided on one last fun place. He held the candle over Mammon’s hard cock and watched as the wax dripped down over the top of it. Mammon’s shriek of agony filled the room even around the gag and Asmo laughed breathily, putting the candle aside. 

“Are you feeling good darling?” He asked, and Mammon quickly nodded, trembling. “Alright. Don’t forget we can stop at any time and I won’t judge you. Just let me know.” he kissed Mammon’s cheek and the avatar of greed flinched instinctively. 

Asmo took a moment to just look at Mammon as he palmed his own hard cock, admiring the dried wax drizzled over his body. He moaned gently and pulled his cock out of his pants, stroking it slowly. 

Mammon was whimpering softly as he waited for the next burst of pain to come, and Asmo picked up the flogger. He silently stood in front of Mammon, holding it, then without warning smacked it against his abs. Mammon moaned again, his hips bucking forward and his cock twitching. Asmo went back to stroking his own cock as he laid the flogger across Mammon’s chest and abs over and over again until the avatar of greed was shaking hard and crying out with each hit. He smacked Mammon’s cock a few times, watching it bounce as the demon moaned. Then he brought it down one more time hard on his chest, catching on the chain and ripping one of the clamps from his nipple.

Mammon’s back arched and he screamed as the clamp came off his nipple, leaving it red and swollen. Asmo licked his lips and set the flogger down. He was starting to breathe heavier too now as he brought himself closer to the edge with every bit of pain he inflicted on Mammon. He couldn’t help but stare at Mammon’s gorgeous cock, now swollen and red with dried wax caked over the top, as he picked up the cane. 

Asmo was thorough with the cane, hitting every part of Mammon’s beautiful body. He started on his arms, leaving reddish welts over his wrists and the front of his arms. His chest and abs were already red and hot, but he laid down some hits there too for good measure, causing Mammon to whine as the sensitive skin was abused again. He moved down and hit his legs, between his thighs and down his calves.

Mammon’s body was covered in sweat and he moaned or cried at every smack with the cane. Asmo dragged his nails down Mammon’s chest again, harder than before, tearing into the sensitive raised skin. Small beads of blood started to form along the scratches before Asmo brought the cane down one more time, this time over Mammon’s cock. He yanked the cock ring off of him and Mammon came with a broken off scream, his orgasm racked with pain.

Asmo’s eyes widened in delight, having been unsure whether Mammon could really cum from pain play alone. His hand returned to his own cock, tugging desperately until he followed, cumming hard over Mammon’s stomach. He moaned loudly, screwing his eyes shut.

Mammon whimpered and his head fell forward, limp as his body tried to recover. Asmo smiled and tucked his own cock back into his pants then untied the blindfold on Mammon, gazing at his tear-filled eyes. He set the blindfold aside then took out the gag, and Mammon flexed his jaw to get it back in working order. Asmo gently released the other clamp and Mammon whimpered but relaxed visibly. Finally Asmo untied the rope from Mammon’s wrists, catching him as the demon immediately slumped into his arms.

“Poor tired boy. I’ll take care of you darling,” Asmo promised. Mammon glared weakly up at him, limp in his arms. His wrists were rubbed raw from the rope.

“I don’t need ya to take care of me, I’m fine! I told you I can handle it…” His voice was weaker than usual. Asmo smiled.

“Aw, please Mammon? I really want to.” Mammon sighed and relaxed, his eyes sliding shut as Asmo guided him onto his bed.

“If… If you really want ta you can I guess. I did this for you after all…” Asmo smiled. 

“Yay! Thank you.” He went back to the drawer and got the knife, using the back end of it to gently scrape the dried wax from Mammon’s body. Mammon whimpered softly when Asmo took his cock in his hand and carefully scraped off the wax. Then Asmo got a warm wet towel and slowly wiped down every inch of Mammon’s body, cleaning up cum and washing his wounds. There was very little blood, only from his nails on the last time down his chest. 

Mammon was asleep by the time Asmo was done washing him. He smiled and set to work cleaning Mammon’s room. All the tools he used were washed and put back in his drawer, the floor under where Mammon stood cleaned, and the clothing returned to their hook.

Finally Asmo crawled into bed behind Mammon and cuddled up behind him, smiling as he spooned him. He pet the demon’s white hair until he drifted off, well satisfied and with a whole new arsenal of fantasy material in his mind.


End file.
